creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Character Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn characters. This is not a complete list of characters who have had images drawn of them and eventually all characters will hopefully get drawn. This is however all characters who have had images already uploaded. Links to these characters lead to articles dedicated to each specific individual - most of these characters, when the links are broken placeholders, can be found at Somarinoa's Miscellaneous Characters. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). # 1-Head Concept.jpg|1-Head 47 -- A Present for Mommy.png|#47 8-Ball Concept.jpg|8-Ball A Abusive Silverback Rough Draft.jpg|†Abusive Silverback Acid Man Fanart.png|†Acid Man Adelaide Cooper 27 2.jpg|Adelaide Cooper Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio Wygonakan Feroc Orico 2.png|Admiral Feroc Orico Admiral Staunli Spore.png|Admiral Staunli Aela Shepard.jpg|Aela Shepard Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil Airbrush Sprite Left.png|Airbrush Alantiaara 85.jpg|Alantiaara Alice Fike.jpg|Alice Fike Alice Noel-Roback Sprite Right.png|Alice Noel-Roback Alien Blood (Somarinoa) Concept 2.jpg|Alien Blood Ally Ailodon Concept.jpg|Ally Amaljyn.png|Amaljyn Amawra 43.jpg|Amawra Houlein Amebzus Concept.jpg|Amebzus Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Analogue Angore 0.jpg|Angore Antenna Eye Concept.jpg|Antenna Eye Anti-Matter Man Concept.jpg|†Anti-Matter Man Aparo Woman (Redesign).png|†Aparo Woman Apostrol Concept.jpg|Apostrol Arcadia Shimoguchi Redshift.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Arrow Robot Concept.jpg|Arrow Arsenal Cassowar Rough Draft.jpg|†Arsenal Cassowar Ashjlek 09 2.jpg|Ashjlek Atari Ailodon Concept.jpg|Atari Atriplex Concept.png|Atriplex "Akira" B Babner Schlopstein.png|Babner Schlopstein Balance Thoth.png|†Balance Thoth Baldur Steinbach.png|Baldur Steinbach Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Baron Meego Spore.png|Baron Meego Barrel Man.png|†Barrel Man Battsy.png|Battsy the Bat Beakman Concept.jpg|Beakman Bee-Host Concept.jpg|Bee-Host Beetle Super Hero.png|Beetle Beezertl.png|Beezertl Bell.png|†Bell Berserk Mutate Concept.jpg|Berserk Bic Concept.jpg|Bic Bierdy 0.jpg|†Bierdy Silkbeard Big Bill.png|Big Bill Big Bob.png|Big Bob Bimmy von Jimmy.jpg|Bimmy von Jimmy Black (Pro Wrestler).png|Black Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death Black Fly Larva Concept.jpg|Black Fly Larva "BFL" Black Fly Pupa Concept.jpg|Black Fly Pupa "BFP" Black Panther II Concept.jpg|Black Panther II Black Stickjesus Returns.png|Black Stickjesus Blade (Biodroid) Concept.jpg|Blade Blarblar 0.jpg|†Blarblar Bleeblee Blaster Comparison.png|Blaster Blaze the Hedgehog.png|Blaze the Hedgehog Bloodshot Eye Concept.jpg|Bloodshot Eye Blue Platform Sprite.png|Blue Blurph 01.jpg|Blurph Bloodriver Boa Condrictor Concept.jpg|Boa Condrictor Boater Concept.jpg|Boater Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman Bob Orc Platform Sprite.png|†Bob Bobby Rhoe.png|Bobby Rhoe Boob Boy Concept.jpg|Boob Boy Boogie Man.png|†Boogie Man Boomboom Kuwanger.png|†Boomboom Kuwanger Bone Head (Biodroid) Concept.jpg|Bone Head Borde 1.png|Borde the Bored Board Botfly Concept.jpg|Botfly Buoy Rough Draft.png|Buoy Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac Brax Concept.jpg|Brax Brick Man.png|†Brick Man Brower.png|Brower Bruiser Mutate Concept.jpg|Bruiser (Chaz Roberts) Bugger (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Bugger Bull (Pro Wrestler).png|Bull Bull Liberation Xawn Concept.jpg|Bull Liberation Xawn (Michael "Mike" Xawn) Burlbeard Portrait.jpg|Burlbeard Stonehammer Burly Parlangua Rough Draft.jpg|†Burly Parlangua Burpina 0.jpg|†Burpina Smellyfootini Butterfly Man Concept.jpg|Butterfly Man C Caatulos 0.jpg|†Caatulos Capitara Face Concept.jpg|Capitara Captain Sab Concept.jpg|Captain Sab Captain Thor Steinbach.jpg|Captain Thor Steinbach Carabid Concept.jpg|Carabid Carb Concept.jpg|Carb Carl Crossface.png|Carl Crossface Killer Moth (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Carnivorous Moth Cave Man.png|†Cave Man Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|†Cayenne Caylvane 0.jpg|†Caylvane Whisperstalk Ceci Sprite Left.png|†Ceci "Taneen" Ceno Mito.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge Duckbo.png|Chathambo Chawan Donburi Platform Sprite.png|Chawan Donburi Chian-Yang Concept.jpg|Chian-Yang Chief Eye II Concept.jpg|Chief Eye II Chilblain Rough Draft.png|Chilblain Chimney Face Concept.jpg|Chimney Face Chloris Man.png|Chloris Man Chlorophyll (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Chlorophyll Chris Idol.png|Chris Idol Chris Kringle.png|Chris Kringle Chron Hibrid Concept.jpg|Chron Churl the Wolverine.png|†Churl the Wolverine Cicada II Concept.jpg|Cicada II Civil Ogre CoH.jpg|Civil Ogre Thog Clawdge.png|Clawdge Clawdius Vacotor Concept.jpg|Clawdius Cobra Retreater Leader Concept.jpg|Cobra Retreater Leader Coils (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Coils Colonel Zapper Concept.jpg|Colonel Zapper Commander Kaumpi Spore.png|Commander Kaumpi Compilation.jpg|Compilation Copy Duo.png|†Copy Duo Copy Nein.png|†Copy Nein Copy Ocho.png|†Copy Ocho Copy Quartet.png|†Copy Quartet Copy Quintet.png|†Copy Quintet Copy Septus.png|†Copy Septus Copy Sextant.png|†Copy Sextant Copy Solo.png|†Copy Solo Copy Trio.png|†Copy Trio Cracker (Pro Wrestler).png|Cracker Crank.png|†Crank the Wolverine Cremator MM Sprite.png|Cremator Prince Hakkar Crimson Snifit Doll.png|Crimson Snifit Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy Cutter (Pro Wrestler).png|Cutter Cutter (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Cutter Cutter Man.png|†Cutter Man Cycrab Sprite 1 Left.png|Cycrab Seikrabh D D-Rock.png|D-Rock Daddy Long Legs (Villain) Concept.jpg|Daddy Long Legs Danth 20.jpg|Danth Steadyshot Daphnia Sprite 1 Right.png|†Daphnia Darita Concept.jpg|Darita "Deleter" Dark Legacy Dark Link Portrait.png|Dark Link Hevokk 11 Unfinished Colossus Cropped.png|Darth Hevokk Hevokk Turlession Rachel's Substitute Boyfriend.png|Date Man Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Shi Te Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponio Deino Concept.jpg|Deino Destruction (Daikaiju) Concept.jpg|Destruction Devils Concept.jpg|Devils Diamond Eye Concept.jpg|Diamond Eye Dig Man Concept.jpg|†Dig Man Dirb Concept.jpg|Dirb Black Panther Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Dire Panther Diver Concept.jpg|Diver Dobri.png|Dobri Tsarevich Domino (Monster) Concept.jpg|Domino Doodoo Dookievich.png|Doodoo Dookievich Dookyhatt Sludgemirror Level 1.jpg|Dookyhatt Sludgemirror Dr. BadGuy.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Cobra Concept.jpg|Dr. Cobra Ezra Cooper Dr. Crazypants.png|Dr. Crazypants Dr. Death (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Dr. Death Dr. Dragon Concept.jpg|Dr. Dragon Xao Klish Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa Dr. Quaylana Spore.png|Dr. Quaylana Dr. Tarantula Concept.jpg|Dr. Tarantula Drag Concept.jpg|Drag Dragonwatch Delle.jpg|Dragonwatch Delle Dragonwatch Kara.jpg|Dragonwatch Kara Dreidel Man Spritesheet.png|†Dreidel Man Driller (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Driller Drone II Concept.jpg|Drone II Drugbust Concept.jpg|Drugbust Dursh Portrait.jpg|†Dursh Crozo Duskwalker Spore 2.png|Duskwalker Dynamo Flea CoH.jpg|Dynamo Flea Dytiscus Concept.jpg|Dytiscus E Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Edamame Man.png|†Edamame Man Edward "Manly" Williams.png|Edward "Manly" Williams Eel Man.png|†Eel Man El Fin.png|†El Fin Elma Concept.jpg|"Elma" — Ilma Eloise Platform Sprite.png|Eloise Perenus & Elyssia.png|Elyssia Azuregaze Emperor Ghaleon Doll.png|Emperor Ghaleon Enton Solais.jpg|†Enton Solais Erune Platform Sprite.png|Erune Extermination Man.png|†Extermination Man F Faido Houlein 42.jpg|Faido Houlein Fangamander Concept.jpg|Fangamander Fayelin 2.jpg|Fayelin Sputtersteam Fernlace Featherwing 24 2.jpg|Fernlace Featherwing Wygonakan Feroc Orico 2.png|Feroc Orico Fever Ubasti.png|†Fever Ubasti Fire Pro Wrestler.png|Fire Firecone Concept.jpg|Firecone Fireman (Supervillain) Concept.jpg|Fireman First Minute Concept.png|First Minute Tandaless Andals Fish Man Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Fish Man Fisher (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Fisher Flasher Meets Mega.png|†Flasher Man Floating Ai Concept.jpg|Floating Ai Flounder Man Concept 1.jpg|†Flounder Man Flying Fish (Soldier) Concept.jpg|Flying Fish Foom Fighting Win Sprite.png|Foom Viktor Durchenko Fred "The Money" Baker.png|Fred "The Money" Baker Freezer Pro Wrestler.png|Freezer Frigit Form 5 Concept.png|Frigit Frog Man.png|†Frog Man Funnel Man 2012.png|†Funnel Man Fuscus Concept.jpg|Fuscus G Gaccu Sprite Right.png|Gaccu Urchin Galaxy Hopper Concept.jpg|Galaxy Hopper Gaseous Man Concept.jpg|†Gaseous Man Gasher Concept.jpg|Gasher — Gashyyr Gavven 2.jpg|Gavven George Vardus Portrait.jpg|†George Vardus Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|†Gigawatt Cheetur Giger (Metroid).png|Giger Gila (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Gila Gillbot.png|Gillbot.exe Gilogg Thrann.jpg|Gilogg Thrann Gladius Man.png|†Gladius Man Gladius Man β Sprite.png|†Gladius Man β Glider Concept.jpg|Glider Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Glodge Gold Man.png|†Gold Man Golden Scarabus.jpg|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu Gorax Headcrusher.jpg|†Gorax Headcrusher the Obliterator Gral'zosh Stormclaw 1.jpg|Gral'zosh Stormclaw Grape Man.png|†Grape Man Gravy.png|Gravy Grihm Bloodtusk Portrait.jpg|Grihm Bloodtusk Gristle the Wolverine.png|†Gristle the Wolverine Grounder Concept.jpg|Grounder Grum Doll.png|Grum Grunj 0.jpg|Grunj Gua.png|Gua Gwagg Bloodriver Level 1.jpg|Gwagg Bloodriver GWB Robot Concept.jpg|GWB Giant Water Beetle H Hadess Doll.png|†Hadess Hannah Wallace Commission 1.png|Hannah Wallace Harley Robot Concept.jpg|Harley Harvest Man.png|†Harvest Man Haven (Pro Wrestler).png|Haven Helios (Pro Wrestler).png|Helios Hexagon Concept.jpg|Hexagon Hillary the Model.png|Hillary the Model Hogman Concept.jpg|Hogman Holly Jo Twyztdd.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd Hopper Man.png|Hopper Man Horn Man.png|†Horn Man Hornet Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Hornet Horta Concept.jpg|Horta Hosedeck Golden Age Doll.png|Hosedeck Hratta 12.jpg|Hratta Hunts Man.png|†Hunts Man Hylid Man.png|†Hylid Man Hypnosis Eye Concept.jpg|Hypnosis Eye Hypotherm Form 5 Concept.png|Hypotherm I Ice (Pro Wrestler).png|Ice Ice Meet Mega.png|†Icecube Man Ignora.png|†Ignora the Wolverine Inchworm (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Inchworm J Jackson Concept.jpg|Jackson Jail Eye Concept.jpg|Jail Eye Jaimie Melisse.png|Jaimie Melisse Jalapeño.png|†Jalapeño SwordFish.png|James Sword Janemba 9.jpg|Janemba Jertrana Ragefever 31.jpg|Jertrana Ragefever TR Jessica W Sprite.png|Jessica Womack Reluctant Survival.png|Jessy Jewel Concept.jpg|Jewel Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Joker II Concept.jpg|Joker II Zanni Qeihus Josephine Iskariot.png|Josephine Iskariot Jubei Platform Sprite.png|Jubei Umewanji Juggernaut (Frog Cyborg).jpg|Juggernaut Juunigou Platform Sprite.png|Juunigou K Kaalif Sprite Right.png|Kaalif / Yiorn Kale Sprite Right.png|Kale / Vorpus Punkerskit.png|Ker Skittel Killer Bee (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Killer Bee Killer Slug Concept.jpg|Killer Slug Kiran.png|Kiran Kraken (Pro Wrestler).png|Kraken Kress.png|Kress / Goto L Lacey the Jailbird.png|Lacey the Jailbird Lamp Man.png|†Lamp Man Lava Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Lava Lazarus Reithe.jpg|Lazarus Reithe Lazer Beak Concept.jpg|Lazer Beak Leech Man.png|†Leech Man Leila Simmons.png|Leila Simmons Leioka 10.png|Leioka Lemming (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Lemmingway Leslie Harrison.jpg|Leslie Harrison Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Liquid Man Concept.jpg|†Liquid Man Loki Steinbach Monster Doll.png|Loki Steinbach Looming Manta.png|†Looming Manta Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Lord Transpose Lucrecia Callahan Base 1.png|Lucrecia Callahan Lucrecia Shepard Portrait ME3.jpg|Lucrecia Shepard Luuj Folyan.jpg|Luuj Folyan M Mach 9 Concept.jpg|Mach 9 Macktor Concept.jpg|Macktor Magma Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Magma Mail Man Concept.jpg|†Mail Man Manslayer Concept.jpg|Manslayer Mantro Comparison.png|Mantro Mantron Concept.jpg|Mantron Marioi Beardchewer.png|Marioi Beardchewer "Dragonwatch Marioi" SwordFish.png|Max Fish Mealy Concept.jpg|Mealy Mega Shark Concept.jpg|Mega Shark Mega Somarinoa.png|Mega Somarinoa Metal Mouth Concept.jpg|Metal Mouth Mina Ch'Lara.jpg|Mina Ch'Lara Miranda Onaiss.png|Miranda Onaiss Mismatch Ailodon Concept.jpg|Mismatch Mobster Moth Concept.jpg|Mobster Moth Mole Cricket Concept.jpg|Mole Cricket Monarch Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Monarch Moon Law.png|Moon Law Moonbeast & T.png|Moonbeast (Paul Carlson) Morbis Concept.jpg|Morbis Mothball Concept.jpg|Mothball Mr. Bladder.png|Mr. Bladder Mr. Tea Virus Doll.png|Mr. Tea Virus Mr. Yuk.png|Mr. Yuk Mushroom Butterfly Concept.jpg|Mushroom Butterfly N Nanite Man.png|†Nanite Man Nashava 9.jpg|Nashava Nazir Cloaked.png|†Nazir Nick Cole.png|Nick Cole Night Creeper (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Night Creeper Ninilchik 38.jpg|Ninilchik Nunchaku Man.png|†Nunchaku Man O Octi Concept.jpg|Octi Octopus Bros Concept.jpg|Octopus Bros. Oni Man Concept.jpg|†Oni Man Optik Concept.jpg|Optik P Panda Man.png|†Panda Man Paprika.png|†Paprika Pare Concept.png|Pare Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Dr. Benjamin Parker Pasilla Concept.jpg|†Pasilla Patrick Washington.png|Patrick Washington Pearl (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Pearl Pebbles (Dr. Crazypants).png|Pebbles Pencil Neck Concept.jpg|Pencil Neck Pendulum Man.png|†Pendulum Man Peppercorn Concept.jpg|†Peppercorn Perch Mutate Concept.jpg|Perch Perenus Darkmoore Human 20.jpg|Perenus Darkmoore Perk Concept.jpg|Perk Phii Concept.jpg|Phii Phono.png|Phono Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Pilot (Pen) Concept.jpg|Pilot Pinch Crayster.png|†Pinch Crayster Pissy Hoar.png|Pissy Hoar Plant 38's Destiny.png|Plant 38 Pocket Knight Doll.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel Poison Man.png|†Poison Man Polisher (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Polisher Pragraffon Concept.jpg|Pragraffon Prince Harlum.png|Prince Harlum Princess Spherelina.png|Princess Spherelina Psitacio Spore.png|Psitacio Psyllopsis Concept.jpg|Psyllopsis Pumpkin Patch Concept.jpg|Pumpkin Patch Bear Klaus Puupria Skankwater 1.jpg|†Puupria Skankwater Somarinoa Meets Headhog.jpg|Pyamus Headhog Pyro Platypus Official.png|†Pyro Platypus Q Qo Concept.jpg|Qo Qiaozhi Level 6.png|Qiaozhi Quills Doll.png|Quills the Porcupine R Raditude.png|Raditude Rage the Wolverine.png|Rage the Wolverine Raki Small.png|Raki Rana Man.png|†Rana Man Razor Blade (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Razor Blade Red Savior Concept.png|†Red Savior Red Starr Concept.jpg|Red Starr Redips (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Redips Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto Relmondo.png|Relmondo Remipel Sprite 2 Left.png|†Remipel Renegade Eye Concept.jpg|Renegade Eye Reptilian (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Reptilian Return Necromanubiser.png|†Return Necromanubiser Rezor Concept.jpg|Rezor Robo-Blendor Concept.jpg|Robo-Blendor Robo-Kitty Concept.jpg|Robo-Kitty Robo-Worm Concept.jpg|Robo-Worm Rocket (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Rocket Root Sprite Original.png|Root the Panda Rubiez Concept.jpg|Rubiez Rush Man.png|†Rush Man Rutaba Concept.png|Rutaba "Batsford" S Sadistic Sobek.png|†Sadistic Sobek Sail Man Concept.jpg|†Sail Man Sal Man Concept.jpg|†Sal Man Samuel Dodson Portrait.jpg|†Samuel Dodson Sanchez (Pro Wrestler).png|Sanchez Savior Sneering Decent.png|Savior SAW (Pro Wrestler).png|SAW Scales Concept.jpg|Scales Scorpio (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Scorpio Scorpion (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Scorpion Secret Daubentonia.png|†Secret Daubentonia Shammy Man Concept.jpg|†Shammy Man Sharko Concept.jpg|Sharko Short Circuit (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Short Circuit Singularity Man Concept.jpg|†Singularity Man Siren (Pro Wrestler).png|Siren Slang (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Slang Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Slasher Sledge Hammerhead.png|†Sledge Hammerhead Slug (Mass Shifter) Concept.jpg|Slug Snakealator Concept.jpg|Snakealator Snap Concept.jpg|Snap Spikey (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Spikey Spinstir (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Spinstir Snog Concept.jpg|Snog Snow Man.png|†Snow Man Solid Man Concept.jpg|†Solid Man Soma Fantendo.png|Soma Somarius Axemia.jpg|Somarius Axemia Sonar (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Sonar Sorrelo Sprite Left.png|†Sorrelo "Morgue" Sparkler (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Sparkler Sparrow Concept.jpg|Sparrot Spellbound (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Spellbound Spidereye (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spidereye Spike Zhark Concept.jpg|Spike Zhark Spiker (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spiker Split Man Concept.jpg|†Split Man Spring Eye Concept.jpg|Spring Eye Spritz Concept.jpg|Spritz Squid Bros Concept.jpg|Squid Bros. Sr. Simm.png|Sr. Simm Stagnant Man Concept 2.jpg|†Stagnant Man Stalactite Concept 1.jpg|Stalactite Mitchell "Mitch" Reagan Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker Star (Pro Wrestler).png|Star Star-Yang Concept.jpg|Star-Yang Statue Man Spritesheet.png|†Statue Man Steel Bar (Pro Wrestler).png|Steel Bar Steel-Head Concept.jpg|Steel-Head Stern.png|†Stern the Wolverine Stohik Spore 2.png|Stohik Stone (Sapient Rock) Concept.jpg|Stone Stup.png|Stup Submachine Gull.png|†Submachine Gull Sug.png|Sug Super Peaceman Comparisons.png|Super Peaceman Super Pear Concept.jpg|Super Pear Supercycle Concept 2.jpg|Supercycle Swamp Croc Concept.jpg|Swamp Croc Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse T Moonbeast & T.png|T (Travis Deltanite) Tackle Concept.jpg|Tackle Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish Talgg Form 2 Concept.png|Talgg Talon Man Concept.jpg|†Talon Man Tarantula 5000 Toy Forward.jpg|Tarantula 5000 Vizier Atonikos Tarsal Segments Concept.jpg|Tarsal Segments Tashun Concept.jpg|Tashun Tease Premnas Concept.png|†Tease Premnas Tempo.png|Tempo Termite Concept.jpg|Termite Terooma.png|Terooma Jake Byrd Terror Tic Concept.jpg|Terror Tic Terror Toad Concept.jpg|Terror Toad The Animal (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Animal The Bomb (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Bomb The Conductor Concept.jpg|The Conductor The Crab (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Crab Syder Opox The Fish (Pro Wrestler).png|The Fish Jacques Crulsteau The Golden Seer Spore.png|The Golden Seer The Phantom (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Phantom Raccoon Head.jpg|The Raccoon Thor Steinbach Doll.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach FV.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Fighter's Union.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Silent Hill.jpg|Thor Steinbach TR Thor Sprite 2.png|Thor Steinbach Reluctant Survival.png|Thor Steinbach Thoramocka Concept.jpg|Thoramocka Ticholla Sprite.png|Ticholla / T'kaij Tila'Gau vas Ln.jpg|Tila'Gau vas Ln Tikale Sprite Left.png|Tikale Timid Fennec Concept.png|†Timid Fennec Tippe Man Concept.jpg|†Tippe Man Titanic Hart.png|Titanic Hart Tobe Concept.jpg|Tobe Tolley Man.png|†Tolley Man Torch (Pro Wrestler).png|Torch Toxic Slug Concept.jpg|Toxic Slug Traffic Man.png|†Traffic Man Traun Concept.jpg|Traun Treyeceratops Concept.jpg|Treyeceratops Triangle Man Concept.jpg|†Triangle Man Tricentopede.png|Tricentopede Trick Doll.png|Trick the Raven Trul Doll.png|Trul Tulo.png|Tulo TUMS.png|TUMS Turret Tiger Concept.jpg|Turret Tiger Turtle Topper Concept.jpg|Turtle Topper U Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Cyor Tec Urdnot Duum.jpg|Urdnot Duum Urdnot Flawp.jpg|Urdnot Flawp Urdnot Kolar.jpg|Urdnot Kolar V Vaalk Concept.jpg|Vaalk Vacato Sprite Left.png|Vacato Vincenzo Boiardi.png|Vincenzo Boiardi Viper Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Viper Virus, Man-Hater (Armored).jpg|Virus Vivica Darkmoore 36.jpg|Vivica Darkmoore Voolus Concept.jpg|Voolus Vordathco Mordecai.png|Vordathco Mordecai W Walking Stick Character Concept.jpg|Walking Stick War Ambassador Kromma Concept.jpg|War Ambassador Kromma Warrior X Concept.jpg|Warrior X Water Bomber.png|Water Bomber Water Scorpion 2099 Concept.jpg|Water Scorpion 2099 Water Scorpion Improved Concept.jpg|Water Scorpion Improved Waxxer Concept.jpg|Waxxer Web Man.png|†Web Man Webslinger (Ailodon).jpg|Webslinger Wheeler (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Wheeler Whiptail Concept.jpg|Whiptail Whirlpool Ailodon Concept.jpg|Whirlpool Whirly Eye Concept.jpg|Whirly Eye White (Pro Wrestler).png|White Win Character Concept.jpg|Win Woody Treefern Concept.jpg|Woody Treefern Worm Man.png|†Worm Man Worm Warp.png|Worm Warp Wreck Man Concept.jpg|†Wreck Man Wrung.png|Wrung Jinpachi Wrung X Xaerius Darkmoore 72.jpg|Xaerius Darkmoore Xanahoa 4 2.jpg|Xanahoa Xandryl 9 2.jpg|Xandryl Xeno Man.png|†Xeno Man X-itt Deth Concept.jpg|X-itt Deth Xothaelus 11.jpg|Xothaelus Y Yellow Platform Sprite.png|Yellow Yol'Gau vas Ln 2.jpg|Yol'Gau vas Ln Z Zachary Stohr Concept.jpg|Zachary Stohr Zaid.png|Zaid Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Zap Zapper (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Zapper Zarysh Doll.png|Zarysh Zebezo.jpg|Zebezo Zeka Concept.jpg|Zeka Zeka 2099 Concept.jpg|Zeka 2099 Zephyr Quetzal.png|†Zephyr Quetzal Zoea Sprite 1 Left.png|†Zoea Zuni Doll.png|Zuni Zuregol.jpg|Zuregol Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Illustrated Characters